Sealed With A Kiss
by charmedfanlover
Summary: A story of romance between Piper and Leo. Leo died in an dreadful accident, leaving Piper forever. Piper's love towards him was so deep that she believed that he is still alive and wrote letters to him. Unknown to her, the truth slowly revealed itself. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

_**Default Chapter.**_

Dear Leo, I remembered how you used to embrace me. Your kisses reminded me how much you loved me everyday but now it's all over. You left me cruelly. Why? Why didn't you even wait to say good bye? May be things are meant to be. It could be me at the street if it wasn't you who took the car. Yet, I can't bow to fate. I hated Death for bringing you away. How I wished I was the chosen one? I really missed you. Every second without you is a suffering to me with tears I can't hide. Lonely time exist in my heart. Although it felt like you were here with me, I still hunger for your touch. Please come back, don't leave me in this confusion. Guessed it's going to be a cold, lonely summer. A flower which used to bloom in front of our yard will now mourn for you. So will I. Though we got to say good bye, I promised you this. I will send you all my love in letters sealed with my kissed. Just remember me as a lover and not a responsibility because I want to be your companion not your burden. Love me as much as I love you. Love me as long as I love you. That wreaked car might have taken your life but it will never take your memories in me away. Read my love if you can. Reply it if you could but never ignore it because here will be the place where I tell you about my life and I want you to share it, everyday with me. From the woman who loved you, Piper.

_**Please review…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

Dear Leo, How is your life now? I will never get to ask you what truly happened that day. All I saw was your motionless body covered with blood. The cops said you had the accident because the car was wreaked. It was done on purpose by someone. Never once I have seen you in a fight. Neither have I seen you make enemies but friends. Why would anyone do such a thing to ruin our life? Could it have been me who made these enemies that end up as a tragic death for you? If yes, I am truly sorry but I swear to God that I will find for the person who leads to your death. Today the cops dropped by and p>**_Please review if you would like to read more._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

**_Piper put the letters into a beautiful casket that used to belong to Leo. Piper just has the hopes that Leo will recieve it in certain ways. She refused to accepther husband'sdeath.Regarding whether how Leo will get the letters in the end, it's part of the story. Continue reading and give me your reviews. I love reviews..._**

Dear Leo, This is my third letter to you. I wondered if you received my past few letters but no matter what, my letters symbolizes my love to you. Today I received important news. I don't know whether to be happy or sad because this is something I would celebrate if you were by my side but the fact is you aren't. I am pregnant! Is that shocking? We are going to be parents. I will keep the baby and raise it by myself. She is the only thing I have left from you. Although the doctor advised me to have an abortion since you had past away and I might not be able to raise a kid all by myself. Yet, I insisted on keeping her. Don't worry Leo, the baby is our child and I will take good care of her. I do not know if the baby would be a girl or boy but every Halliwell is a girl, so may be the baby is too. No news from the cops yet. They are still checking on Dan and a few other suspects. I hope that the cops will find the truth soon. Regarding our baby, I will tell you every experience and every step our baby make in the future. This way, you will never miss anything and our baby will still feel your love and present. Wait for my next letter. From your faithful wife, Piper.

_**Summit your reviews please...thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

**_Thanks for the reviews. I can't wait for more. Please review this chapter and thanks for reading. Hopefully you will like this one._**

Dear Leo, how is your after life? Ever miss me? Visit me if you could regardless if you aren't in your best. I will always love you for you're still you. Looks can change. Appearance can be deceiving but you will always shine. Shine brighter than the stars that we used to admire, high above us. Talking about stars, they do look gloomier than usual. I can't feel the spirit anymore. It's been four months since your departure. How I afraid that I will forget your look? It's fading and only photos can rehash our sweet memories. Your voice is still ringing in my head. Don't worry; I will never forget to love you for I missed you dearly. No matter what, I will always remember the dreadful incident. You would never had left if I haven't call you that day. I shouldn't have told you that I was a little drowsy and you wouldn't have rushed to me. Perhaps fate will be different but I can't change destiny. By the way, I just want to inform you that our child is perfectly healthy. I had an ultrasound today and we are going to have a son in three months time. I bet he's going to look just like you because he's as active as you were. He moved a lot, day and night. I will raise him into a great person. Don't you worry. Hopefully you will be back one day to see him. By the way, Dan dropped by this morning. He said he was sorry about your death and seemed really sincere about it. I began to worry if I had made a mistake by giving his name to the cops. Now I really hope that the cop won't make mistake while finding your murderer. Dan showed a little interest in me and volunteered to visit more often. Worst of all, he shifted next to our manor but he clarified that he mean nothing. Do you think so? I hope to write more but little baby here wants to go to bed. He said good night. P.s. I can feel him. From a lonely mother, Piper.

_**Who murdered Leo if it wasn't Dan? **_

_**Please review. Hope to read your reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

Dear Leo, You must be feeling really lonely. I no longer feel lonely because I have our baby to accompany me. I just missed you, that's all. Today the police came. They said there wasn't anybody behind your accident but they can't explain how your car's break was wreaked. They said you could have committed suicide. Is it true? I hope it's not the truth. I can't find an excuse of why you would do that? You are a successful business man and you have a happy marriage. Why would you? If you have problems, you could have told me. You promised to take care of me for your rest of your life and never to lie to me. I don't want to believe that you die on purpose. Tell me! Leo Wyatt, wake up and tell me. Tell me that I was wrong and that you didn't leave me on purpose. I will find the truth and I hope that you will give me some guidance. Anyway, Dan dropped by again and he tried to kiss me but I pushed him away. He apologized to me and confessed that he loved me. He asked if we can start all over again and that he will not mind whether the child is his or not. Should I? I know I am wrong to even dare to mention him in your letters but I am scared. I am afraid that one day when our baby grew up and asked where his father is. I am fearful that he will grow up without enough love or a father's love. If Dan is willing to help me to take care of him, he will have a father's love. But I will have a deep thought over this matter and I will tell you my decision in the next letter but remember regardless what my decision is; you are the only person who can stay in my heart forever. I will always love you and you know that. From a confused mother, Piper.

**_Please review..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

Dear Leo, I have decided not to accept Dan. It's not that I hated him or anything but because of you. Because I love you and not him. I will be cheating him and myself if I say I want him in my life. Have you heard of the story about Pandora Box? How everything was release but one thing? It could be a myth but I believed it and you know why? Because the only thing left in that box was hope. I will never feel warmness without you to hug me for you are more than a husband to me. Your body heated up my soul and your lips spiced up my life. How many times have I told myself to believe that you died because God wanted you? But I finally realized that I was deceiving myself. I went to the hospital today to talk to Phoebe about your death and I could see the lies in her eyes. We are sisters and she is a doctor. I know her more than she knew. I asked to see your body but she told me the same thing she said a few months ago. Your body may be charred and your bones may be crushed to ashes but I am not afraid to see you. You will always be beautiful to me as how you were when our eyes first made love. Your eyes were the bright wishful stars and nothing will change that. The fact Phoebe was preventing me to see you at the morgue showed that she was hiding something. Something in her heart that was cloaked by you. Were you having an affair with my sister that you faked your death for it? I never wanted to doubt you but my hope has left the Pandora box. I hope I am wrong about this. From your soulless wife, Piper.

**_Sorry for the delay. Please R & R. Thank you._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

Dear Leo,

Today I have made a decision that may make you think that I am distrusting you but please understand that I have my reason. I need to know the truth regardless what is it. I am a matured woman and soon to be a mother. No matter how reality hurts, it's still my choice. These letters may or may not mean anything to you but it's the words that came from my sincere heart. I hope that my instinct is wrong but I do want to see you again even if you have forgotten me. I loved you more than you ever knew. Do you know I have planned to commit suicide for I believed we can meet again in heaven? The plan didn't make it because of our little diamond. He made me felt that there is somebody with me that needs me to defend and cherish. He lost his dad and I do not have the right to take his life away but I wished to at least have a good explanation about his father instead of him realizing himself in the future. I don't wish to have regret in me that I will never leave in peace. I deserved the truth as much as our son deserved it. When I do unfold the truth, please care to explain. Words are what I wanted. Nothing else. Just remember, where to look for me. From your sweet heart or ex sweet heart, Piper.

That was the last letter Piper wrote to Leo before she followed Phoebe's trail home. She finally discovered the truth she wished never happened but it did. She was at the car sobbing alone as she saw how Phoebe hugged Leo. Her sister was lying to her. Her husband faked his death as she had expected. In her mind, she kept telling herself that it was all an illusion, that Leo wasn't hugging Phoebe. Everything's created by her mindbecause she missed Leo to much. A kick from her womb reminded her that it was true. Maybe she made a mistake. Maybe it's better for her to have just moved on with Dan and preserved Leo's sweet memories with her than to see this but she knew everything was too late. Her relationship with Leo has officially ended but she will need to see him one more time and ask him personally. Leo deserved a chance to explain and she will give him one that if he wants too. Maybe Leo won't even bother to explain and even worst he may hurt her even deeper. All she ever wanted was his sincere heart. Will she get it back again or will she lose Leo forever and ever?

_**Please read and review...i will continue asap if you want more.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

**_Thanks for the reviews and please continue to give your support by reviewing._**

Piper knew this confrontation could just end her marriage. A marriage she cherished and built based on love. If she turned away and lied in front of the mirror that Leo is still her perfect man, she would just break down like a fragile glass smashed on to the concrete floor. She loved him but why, why did he betrayed her, lied to her, hurt her? She stepped down to the path, a path that will soon end their love. Phoebe left his place within a short time. Piper stood in front of the blue house. She remembered Leo's favorite color. He has always favored for blue. She took a deep breath and knock softly with a heart filled with hope yet fear. "Piper." Clearly, he has not forgotten her but he seemed to be in shocked. Piper paused. She couldn't say a word. She could have just flooded him with her words or rage but she can't. She just can't. "I can explain but not now. I have my excuse for that, it'sjust that….I can't tell you. Please leave now. Trust me if you love me," Leo said in a desperate manner like he was in a complex issue. "Forget it. I was naïf thinking that you would explain to me about your fake death, your affair…the least you can do for our 'love' is to tell me the truth. Why hide it? Your lies hurt me more that the truth. Do you know how much tears have I shed for you? Do you know how many sleepless nights have I experienced? Why?" Piper couldn't hold herself up anymore. Leo gazed at her like before. He was full of passion and care. "Piper, I am not having an affair with anybody. I loved you and will always do. No woman can replace your position in my heart. I mean it. Just trust me," Leo held her close and whispered to her. Some how, something in her told her to trust him and believe in him. She turned away and walked off. She knew she had to trust him. After she left, she noticed that he slipped a piece of note in her pocket. Leo had meant to explain, but just can't. Questions were rising in her mind. Doubts and worries. Is Leo in some kind of trouble or is he still hiding the truth? She held the letter tight. She knew she would have to open it sooner or later but what if it is a divorce letter from Leo and Leo didn't have the courage or heart to tell her straight to her face? She stared at the sealed envelope, one that may reveal Leo's heart...

_**Please read and review. Do you want more?What do you think about this story?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

**_Thank you for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading it. I hope thatyou will like this chapter._**

This is their room, the room where they shared their secrets and love. It was hard to accept that Leo had made a decision to leave her. What could be more important than the person you love? She will never give up Leo for anything not even for her own life. She took out the sealed envelope and opened it gently, it may be the last thing she have from Leo.

_My dear wife, lover and companion, _

_I am sorry to leave in such a way but I never once forgotten your love. Nobody can ever be you. You are my only one and I love you. Please understand that the things that I am about to tell you is something that may jeopardize our life. I did not tell youbefore because I do not want you to be in a state of dilemma. I wanted to preserve our sweet memories. I am not anangel or a business man. I am in the secret force and am a secret agent. Life as an agent started even before we met, I wanted to tell you but I can't. So I kept this big secret from you all this time. Whenever I said that I am leaving for my business and all, I am actually leaving for a mission. My missions were cruel and brutal ones. I once massacred a whole family including their 2 years old son. I know thiswill freak you out and youcan then hate me because I am a murderer. These people were innocent and I never did realize it until a few months ago. I will tell you more if you would like to see me again. This is a choice for you. You can come to our 'Tree' and tell me that you love me or you can call the government and say "goodbye, Leo". No matter what your decision is, just remember that I will not blame you because I am sorry..._

_Forever your lover, Leo Wyatt_

Piper stared at the letter. The thoughtsof Leobeinga murderer and how he hid such a secretfrom her, stunned her. The worst part was how he never trusted her with her secret. The vows they made were sacred and she swore to love him and to be honest to him and she did. He hurt her deeply that she nearly gave up her life.

_**She loved him and he loved her but will that be enough for her to see him and say "I love you" once again?**_

_**Please read and review. Enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

_**Author's Notes: Thank youfor the reviews. I really loved reading it and enjoy this chapter. I am looking forward for more reviews. R&R. **_

She once imagined the utopia she will share with Leo in the future. That utopia shattered when Leo left and now if she would just give it another shot, their utopia will exist again.

She loved him and he loved her, why must there be a barrier in her heart? Her uncertainties about him scared her. She was afraid of losing him again. The pain, the lost was one thing she never wanted to experience again. Life was always a challenge for her, and Leo was one that she will never let go. As she walked closer to their 'Tree', she saw their sweet memories. Leo crafted his love on that tree for her. So many promises had been made under that tree. They used to come up here to see the sunrise in the sky and kiss the sunset as they left. Their love was made out of two innocents' true heart. Their love was pure when they were young. They promised to always see each other as their young self. They swore under the stars to live together forever and never forget each other no matter how far they depart. Leo broke one when he left. If he comes today, he will be forgiven. If he does not come, he broke every last promises he made and that means he broke her heart forever. As time passed by, her hopes were crushing. What if Leo never comes? What if he releases his only chance? Her heart was heavy and the sky was gloomier than ever. Maybe this was how it was meant to be. She turned to walk away and there she saw a man. A man she never expected. "Piper, follow me back." Dan said as he held his hand to her. Piper paused. She knew that Leo's secret must be kept and no one shall ever hurt her lover. "Piper, he is gone. You must accept that fact. Let me be your shining armour and I will protect you and the baby. I love you. Leo no longer exists and his existence is just your hallucination. Wake up from that nightmare and I will bring you out of your darkness", Dan told her. "I am not crazy or anything, Leo will not leave me. He is here. His spirit will always be with me. I love him and not you. Just leave me alone. I am sorry but this baby is his and will never call you daddy nor will I call you my husband. There is one man is my life and it is Leo and always will", Piper said sternly. Clearly, Dan was hurt. Maybe she should accept him and forget about Leo, the man who never arrives but she wanted Leo and no other man can replace his place in her heart. "Piper, don't love me. I never wanted your love. Just let me love you and care for you. My heart bleeds whenever I see you torturing yourself for this man who left your world. Don't do this to yourself. The doctors might have diagnosed that you have created a character to replace Leo but I believe you are not paranoid. I will cure you. I will love you and I will always be there for you. I promised this to you", Dan said to her. He left Piper there to reflect his words.

Has Piper broken down to a state of severe depression? Is Leo just an imagination character created by Piper's sorrow? Is this couple destined for doom?

_**Enjoy and review if you like it and want more. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

Maybe Dan was right. She was really naïve and childish to think that a dead man can resurrect. Leo no longer exist and he will never be there to tell her that he love her or be there to share her pain regardless how much she yearned for it. He left. She was the only one that saw him. She was the only one that did not let him go. Maybe she knew it all along, maybe she just wouldn't let go. She was afraid that if she let go the only love and imagination of Leo, she will never remember his smile again. Leo's face may fade and his voice that tells her, "I love you" will slowly leave her. The loneliness and memories of his death and departure from her made those images. She needed to let go and that was what she did, move on. She placed the small chest with her letters that were meant for Leo in and of course, a good bye letter into a small hole at the tree. Her hands refused to let go. Tears were dwelling in her beautiful eyes. Their love never lasted the way they wanted. The flame that once warmed her had left. She let go that box as she said her farewell to this place, their 'Tree', the place their love started and ended.

The moments of parting was watched secretly. Leo never revealed himself. Piper must never see him again. He was dead to her forever and ever. He wanted to cry. Deep down in his heart, he wanted her to know that he was always there for her but he can't. There will be the time they will depart in pain again and he never wants to see her cry again. This could be the end of everything they built. He will always be here, this spot, this place they shared their moments. Piper was what he lived for and die for. He was glad it was him in the car. The blood bled so furiously. It never gave him time. The pain and flashes of Piper through his last moment were what he needed to remind him of what he was meant to be. It was his destiny to be Piper's guardian angel and his regrets of not being able to kiss her goodbye that held him back. The end of everything will soon arrive and when it does, he will kiss her goodbye in her sleep. At least he will have Piper's letters to be with him. She will be his only love and the last one. The beginning of Piper's wonderful life and the end of everything they knew together.

**_Will they be really apart? Why was Leo hiding? Is he alive? Has Piper given up on this love?If you like this story andwant more ofit, please review andcomment about it._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

**Chapter 12**

**_Thank you for your reviews. This chapter maybe a little late but I have not forgotten about it. I have examination week that's why it was delayed. I hope you will like this chapter and review to give me your comments._**

He knelt at the spot where Piper kept her letters to him. He felt the love from every letter. Each letter was written with Piper's love and tears. She was there for him every time. From the day they met at the law firm to the day the departed. It was funny how destiny brought them together. Leo was there to buy P3 and she was there to stop him. She was fantastic to be able to stop him from getting what he wanted. He felt for her because of her attitude. Never once, Leo Wyatt had seen a woman that strong. She saw him and hated him so much but she knew that her heart was stolen by him. Her denial was strong but Leo was strong too. He gave up everything he owned for her. He needed P3 for that mammoth project but he understood why Piper fought hard for it. He learnt to love and care from her. He felt the warmness he never knew existed. Piper Halliwell changed him. Everything seemed different with her around. Every moment with her was beautiful. She changed his perspective of live. Before that he knew life as a place of battle and to win. He was selfish and a man who valued nothing. She really changed his life and she was the first and only thing he cared about. She meant so much to him and now to lose the only thing that mattered to him maybe the worst thing that he will regret till he dies. He was only a man and he realised that he had to accept fate. He took out a pen. This maybe the last letter he will ever write to Piper. Maybe one day she will be back to this place and see this and understand that he never did stop loving her. Perhaps it was better to keep his reasons to himself. Life to him was about pain and he will end it soon.

_**Dear Piper, the woman I respected and loved most dearly,**_

_Perhaps I no longer deserve to call you honey or sweetheart but I my love to you have always existed. I left not because I hated you but because I didn't deserve it. I had my reasons for leaving and some things are better not said as this may break your heart. The truth always hurts. Sorry for all the sorrows and tears you have shed for me. My words may never be as sweet as it used to be. Its not that it had lost its touch but it had lost you in it. How I wished to see you once more. I longed to kiss you again yet I knew my time is short. This is the irony in life that I may never understand. Maybe life will be better without me. Maybe I should not have even met you. Destiny never wanted us to be together. We were not destined to be together. My love for you could be strong and persistence but if I was made to this world to hurt you, I rather not existed. I rather not love you although I knew it would be the best thing that ever happened to me. Sorry that I left you so don't love me. Just hate me. My existence beside you hurts you more. I can't move on without saying goodbye. I need to see you safe. That was why I got Dan to come back. I knew you would be saved and loved with him. With Dan with you, I can leave in peace. You may or may not even see this but I wish you all the best and trust me, I never once forgotten about the promise I made to you. _

_**From the man who never stops loving you but never have the courage to fight,**_

_**Leo Wyatt**_

He sealed the letter. Tears were dwelling in his eyes. A man will not cry and there he was, crying. His love was real and it was hard to let go but he must. As he was about to place the letter into the box, he heard a sound. Somebody was coming. He hurried to hide. He dropped the letter by mistake and saw Piper. It was too late. All he can do was to hope she never finds it. He hid behind a bush. Piper walked back to get the box back. She had decided that she can't let go of him. She will never give up on their love. The letter written by Leo was right there. Piper picked it up and instantly recognized Leo's writing. Every word was read precisely. She broke into tears after she finished. Their wedding ring felt from the envelope and on it, crafted with "Forever yours"

"Why Leo? Why?" She shouted in tears. "Don't hide. I knew I wasn't seeing things. I knew it was you all along! Whatever it is, we can discuss. I do not care about your pass. All I want is you. Please come out to see me. I know you are here," Piper knelt down and cried. "Have you forgotten the time we cherished together? How could you be so cruel to leave us? Can't you see? Our love has been rewarded with a baby. He needs our love and attention. He needs you. I need you too. Don't do this to yourself and definitely not to us. Show yourself. You said you loved me so prove it," Piper was forcing Leo to come out. Leo refused and Piper seemed so desperate. She took a blade out and slit her wrist. "If you are not coming out to save me, then let me die. I no longer care if you are an illusion or not. I can't go on like this. This is a living hell to me and you can't imagine how much I missed you. I turned back because I can't let go and I will not leave until I see you." Blood was flowing from her wrist. Leo was sobbing at the back as he saw her lying on the same spot he proposed to her.

She was dying. He knew he needed to save her. She was all that matters. He rushed to her and tore a piece of cloth from his shirt to wrap her wound. "Leo…" Piper called weakly. "Shhh…just rest. I will bring you to a doctor. Don't worry, you will be safe. I will be here when you wake up." Leo whispered to her. She smiled before she passed out.

**Will Piper make it through? Are they reunited or is this just temporary? Please review and tell me whether you like it and want to know more?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

**_Thanks for the review. I hope this is a good chapter. Please enjoy and review if you would like to say a word or two. _**

"Please give way! My wife needs a doctor urgently. Doctor, I need a doctor here." Leo shouted as he ran with Piper in his arms through the hospital hall. Leo was worried sick about her. He didn't understand why Piper would do that. He was hurt. There she was fighting for her life to see him again while he tried his best to avoid her. So what if he was dying, he never should have thought of leaving her.

"Sir, tell us how this happened? Why did she try to commit suicide? Do you have marital problems?" a nurse asked Leo. Leo was quiet. Clearly he wasn't ready to say anything. His regrets and griefs were crafted on his face. "I have no idea why she did that but all I can say is solve your problems. She had been sent here twice for suicide attempts," the nurse added and walked away. 'twice'. He never expected that he hurt her so badly.

He walked into the room. It was so quiet that their feeling of disappointment was filling the air. Leo saw her frail body connected to tubes that supplied her her lost blood. Their child was induced. There was lack of oxygen for the embryo and their son was needed to be delivered c-section. Leo caused this. He caused his lover to be in this condition. He loved her so much. All he ever wanted was what is best for her. He wanted her to smile. He gazed at her, giving his every attention to her. He must not show himself. He no longer deserve her.

_My only and dearest love,_

_"I may one day not being able to see you or speak to you but my love remains. I was wrong. I gave you too much burden. I was your source of your pain. Sorry if I can never be there for you. I hated myself for doing this to you. And I can never face you ever again. I am just a sweet dream of yours. Now is the time you wake up from your dream and face the reality. Just remember you may never see me but my love for you will always exist." _

_From the man you thought existed,_

_Leo Wyatt._

"My love will never die." He whispered to her ears. Leo went to see his son. He was tiny. Leo never wanted to leave him. His blood and flesh was there waiting for him to embrace him. "You are blessed. You are loved. And I will always be there to as your guardian angel." He gave him a light kiss.

Piper woke up to look for Leo and she found nothing. Leo left her, again. He broke his promised. She thought Leo will finally remain. How could he leave her again? He was cruel. Now she will never see him again. He left her alone. Piper was depressed. "Are you all right? How are you feeling? Say something, you have not say a word since you woke up 2 days ago. Your baby is waiting for you to carry him. See him," Prue advised her. There was no reply. Clearly she wasn't ready to talk. Prue walked off. She regretted what she did. She let Leo leave but she knew it was the best for Piper and him or at least that was what she thought.

_"You have to keep my existence as a secret. Make her think that she wrote those letters. Tell her I had past away and all these were just her illusions. I will disappear and never see her again i promised. My present self will hurt her deeply. Take care of my son and help her to move on."_

These were the last words Leo left for Prue. Only Prue knew that Leo was real and not just an imagination. She had done what she intended to and must now continue with it. Piper must not know this secret. She will soon move on and find another. Leo will be nothing but a dream.

"I can't let her go on like this. She needs to know," Phoebe told Prue off. "What are you going to tell her? Leo is still alive somewhere in this world and left you because he have no courage to see you anymore? And hurt her deeper? She can't know the truth. We are disrespecting Leo and hurting her," Prue advised her.

Piper was standing at the edge of the door. Every word, every truth was heard. Yes indeed, Leo was alive. Everyone knew but her. The goodbye letters were not written by her, Leo did come and he did whisper good bye. Why was he avoiding her when he knew how much she loved him? Her faith on him was strong. By leaving, he stabbed her on her heart. Love was nothing like what she thought. Love was not a victory flame but a cold and broken heart. It was her passion to believe that he will actually be there for her and love her forever and ever. But did he?

**_What would her reaction be? Will she hate Leo for doing what he did? Leo's secret? Please review and give your words on this. Thank you._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

Her body was weak but her broken heart must be mended. She left the hospital without notice and caught a cab. "Leo will be there. He must be," With hopes and love, she walked into the garden where the tree lies. Every step will bring her closer to Leo. What she saw was unexpected. Leo was there except its not what she wanted to see. She fall on her knees. Her hopes were crushed. Tears were dwelling. She can't help not crying. Leo was lying right underneath the tree. He was beautiful. He was different as he wore a metal mask that covered half of his face but still he will always be her Leo. Her cries may never wake him up. He never explain. "All I needed was you," Piper whispered to him. On him was a letter. These were his last words to her.

_Dear Piper Halliwell,_

_Remember how I used to drop letters in your mail? I did. And I kept all of yours in this chest by me. How time flies and you still never forget to use the snail mail. How I wished our happy times never end. My death maybe shocking to you. Yet life must go on. I loved you from the moment I met you and it never end. I knew this may not be much but its the best I can do. How wonderful life was with you in this world. Love is not just the feeling of butterflies in a tummy but the understanding of each other minds and smiles. I left because I can never faced you again. That accident may not have taken my life but I lost many things. Half of my body was burned badly. My face was so bad I had to wear this metal mask. I am ugly and disgusted to even see myself in the mirror. I hated myself. After the accident, the doctors told me my brain was severely injured and that I will go blind and die soon. I asked myself why must I go back? Death will take me soon and my conditions will bring nothing but take away your smile. Death meant nothing to me because I knew I will always be your guardian angel. Everything I owned belongs to you and our child. These will be more than enough to give you a good life. My body may no longer be with you but I left my love with you. _

_From, Leo Wyatt, the young man who once loved your smile but now gave you his heart._

She stood there long. Her sight was focused on the sun set. "Remember how you promised to see the sunset with me again? Well you never break your promise," Piper said. She rest her head on his chest as tears trickled on him. She knew she can't change fate and go against god's will. Leo was her everything. How is going to take a child and live forever? What if she is not strong enough to do that? Then something strucked her. Magic. Love will conquer all and so will magic. At least she hoped so. Leo meant too much to her to let him leave just like that. "Wait for me," she whispered to him.

Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

"Paige, orb me to up there," Piper asked. She knew the elders will have a way in this. "Its against the rules," Paige tried to calm her down. Paige could see her sister's determination and knew that she needed to do this. "Well, there it goes. The Elders will probably hate me for this but what the hell," Paige orbed Piper to the restricted area, the Elders territory.

"Leo is all I wanted. If you return him to me, everything will be how it is or else i will get the demons to do it for me," Piper threatened them. The elders were shocked. She is the Charmed Ones and it will be a disaster if she packs with demons. "We cannot fulfill your wish. It is absurd to let a dead man influenced your mind. My child, magic is a gift not a weapon," one of the elders said. "Very well, I bet the demons would be more than willing to lend me a hand. He is not just a dead man, I loved him and I will get him back," Piper's tone was stern. She will find a way in the magical world. This means her gifts, her good and even her life for Leo. The moment she married Leo, she knew it would be a curse where no matter what she would be tied to Leo under the name of love. She couldn't see Leo die without a fight, not like that. Leo was the only man in the world who trusted her and did not see her as a devil because of magic. He was the most sincere being in the world. How could anyone so pure die like that? "It is either him or the fate of magic. I will do anything which may seem selfish but he meant too much to me," Piper added. The Elders walked away to discuss this important decision. They couldn't let her destroy good. She was too important to the magical world. "There is one way. I will let Leo exist again but to avoid things like that again, your memories about him will be erased and so will Leo's. His every existence of you will be gone. He will not be known by you. Your child will exist but you will never remember who the father was. If you ever meet again and gain your memories back, you must promise not to reunite or else he shall be taken away from you" one of the elders said. Piper paused. Her heart was fighting hard to let go. She wanted him to remain with her but if that is the best she can get, and then let Leo live. She knew Leo will disappear from her life forever. He was her shield but now even great memories about him will be gone. There will be nothing but a hollow mind. She couldn't think straight, everything was tangled up. She fought so hard just to be with him but now to know that they were not meant to be, broke her spirit.

"May I at least see him one last time to say good bye?" Piper requested. The Elders understood her emotions but sometimes, even love can't change fate. Leo reappeared right behind Piper. She closed her eyes. She was too fearful to see him because she knew it would be the last. Leo approached her. "Don't worry. I am here now. Shh… don't cry. It doesn't matter. I will always love you," Leo embraced her with love and warmness. "I can't loose you. What must I say when little Wyatt ask me where or who is his daddy? What must I do when at night I need someone to give me a hug? I lived on your memories but now without them, there will be nothing. You gave me too much love that I cant lived alone anymore," Piper sobbed on his chest. Leo was tearful himself. He can't believe this would be the last time but a last is better than never. Leo kissed Piper. "This will be my promise. We will meet again, fall in love again and I will never let you go again," Leo whispered to her before he was separated from her. "Don't Leo. Never, live well. I love you," Piper said to him as she let Leo leave her arms. "Its time, I am sorry but this is for the best," the Elder said. The Elders got the Cleaners to clear every pathway of Piper and Leo's memories. Their every letter, every promise will be wiped off from their life. Separation will be easier when you don't remember but will her love be deep enough to bring him back?

Leo's love is deep and so is Piper but will his promise come true? Will true love conquer all and what will happen to their life with a missing puzzle in their lives? If you want to read more, please review. Please give me your comment on this.


	16. Chapter 16

**SEALED WITH A KISS**

Piper went back to her life without a piece of her life. She had no idea what or who she once loved so deeply. The elders were cruel to separate one beautiful couple who loved each other so deeply where they have the same mind, heart that tied them to each other so closely. Now, Piper lived with a hollow heart, without the love. She was who she was because of love. Love gave her hope and courage to fight for a life in utopia with the one she loved dearly. Simple words will never be able to explain her heart. Occasionally, she felt that part of her was lost. Her identity was lost and never found. The passion of her life somehow disappeared from this world. Piper tried to love again but they were not him, not Leo. She might not have their memories, still they have share a meaningful life together. She felt an unusual feeling of sorrow and loneliness that she never understood. She desperately needed to find what was lost. As much Dan was in her life, she never felt comfortable with him. Why and what made her feel that her boyfriend will never be in her heart?

"Hey, don't even think of that. You know how hard the Elders are on you. If they find out you try to even peak at the charmed sisters, you are dead meat." Chris warned Leo. "Come on, they are the greatest good magic that ever exist. I can't miss that. If you don't say a thing and I am really careful, nothing will happen." Leo said. Since Leo had been accepted as a white lighter, he had been the best there can be. He worked hard but never once seen the Charmed Ones. The Elders had warned him to stay away from them, telling him that their prophecy predicted it but again Leo had such curiosity that it often bothered him. Chris, his white lighter mate, had been telling him about the great power and his charges, the Charmed Ones.

Leo knew that he was forbidden to see the greatest magic but he can't resist it. He felt drawn to them. He had no idea what made him felt that way but all he wanted was to have a peak. He needed just a peak, to experience what or how a charmed one is like. That morning, he orbed to their back yard. He hid in the bushes. Maybe his curiosity might kill him but it's probably worth it.

Piper was at the lawn, trimming her flowers. She being a perfectionist desperately needed to see her flowers blooming bright. Just then, her little boy cried. She rushed to him. "Wyatt, oh, sweetie, don't cry. What's wrong?" Piper cooed her son gently. Leo immediately felt a connection with that child. He had a strong urge to run to the child and just carry him in his arm, to embrace him and to make him feel safe. Suddenly, he lost his balance and just felt over Piper's beautiful, well trimmed roses. Although he is a white lighter, he can still feel the pain of sharp thorns piercing through his skin. That was why he should never try to peak. Piper saw him and just froze him still. Leo was left lying on the roses. Piper went close to have a better look at what demon that would rather destroy her roses than her? Piper knew she had to unfreeze his head first to avoid any deadly moves from him. She turned her hands to unfreeze him and they meet eye to eye for the first time...

Cliffhanger...wait till the next chapter to see how they react when the meet each other for the first time.

**_Author's Notes: I wonder if this is a good start to unite this couple but again, will they be together? Please leave your comments. Thank you._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sealed With A Kiss.**_

"Who are you?" Piper shouted at him. The first few words felt like they were thrown towards his face. Leo just had to explain himself. He was a little shocked considering his body was frozen still yet he can speak. Chris was right about their power being all mighty and great. "First, can you just unfreeze me? I am feeling really numb here, please? I am not evil and I am definitely not a demon, I swear" Leo tried his best to explain. "You better spill now or you would be sorry, you messed with me. If you are good, what are you and how do I know if you are telling me the truth?" Piper felt the honesty of his words yet she can't be too sure. It's better safe than sorry. Furthermore, she had to protect Wyatt first. He was all she had and she would never risk his life even a second. "Alright, I know Chris and his ultimate secret as well. You know, the one about him being a guy with 'wings' " Leo couldn't just spill Chris's big secret. What if it is not a Charmed One? Or what if it's someone who doesn't know Chris being an angel? He had to be really careful about this. "So, you know Chris? Just wait," Piper said. "Chris!" Piper shouted to the sky. After a few impolite invitations from Piper, some white orbs begin to materialize in their manor. "What is the emergency? You do know I am busy at the moment?" Chris said but when he saw Leo, his face turned white. "Dude, don't you ever listen? Well, you nearly get yourself blown into million, no zillion pieces. I must tell you, it hurts" Chris whispered to his best buddy. Chris cleared his throat and smiled at Piper. "Well, let me introduce him to you. Yup, I know him and in fact I was the one who told him about you but I never once tell him to come spying at you, I swear. His name is Leo and like me, he is a white lighter. He was forbidden to see you guys for some unknown reasons by the Elders and so I would say your vanquishing may hurt but the Elders' punishment would be far worse. Can you be kind enough to forget this matter? He is just curious." Chris spoke playfully to Piper, hoping to relieve her anger. Piper paused. Maybe she should be more relaxed but since Wyatt was born, she never let go her guard, not even once. Her thoughts of losing him created the new her, one that she herself didn't understand. How her life had turned into crumbles of lost directions was never known. Of all her days, she felt nothing but an empty heart until Chris came to them. He was their angel. Sometimes, he might be a little annoying but he will always be there to save them or to cover for them. She often wondered, if one day Chris would have leave them, will they survive? She became attached to him, almost as if she felt something more than a friendship to him. He might be younger than she by 2 years but feelings were things that cannot be controlled. She might just have fall in love with Chris, her white lighter. "Piper?" Chris nudged her. "Well, yea, sure. Chris, I need to go to P3. So, Bye," Piper strolled off quickly. Piper knew the fact that Wyatt was her only priority. She had to make his life the best she could.

"You must be out of your mind! Any idea what Piper could have done? Bring you to the Elders or even make sure you are well blown up. Why didn't you listen to me? You could have got my wings clipped for that not just yours. "I am sorry. So she is Piper? I must say she is beautiful. Who is that kid in her hands?" Leo asked. "Leo, don't ask. It's her son and the details, it's better of you ask her yourself one day" Chris stopped when he heard a jingling sound. "Piper is in trouble. I got to go" Chris said. "I will go to" Leo insisted on helping. "You will cause more trouble ok?" Chris told him that and instantly dematerialized away. Leo stood there helplessly. He was worried sick bout her as much as he just met her bout an hour ago. What if Chris was right? The Elders might just clip his wings. Well, He cannot just ignore that worried feeling. He will just have to help them secretly even if his wing is at stake.

**_Please review...tell me what you think about it. I will make it better as it goes on or at least i will try my best to...thank you._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sealed With A Kiss (L)**

He knew the risks yet he took it for a stranger he just met an hour ago. Mixed feelings of regret and confusion flooded his mind. He knew

nothing about being a white lighter but this woman, her eyes just enlighten him. He found his inspiration. He knew that he needed to do

what an angel should that was always to save innocents. When he materialized there, he saw Chris lying on the ground while Piper was

bleeding. Her head had a deep cut where it certainly felt painful even for an angel like Leo. Immediately he placed his glowed hands over

her. During the healing, Leo felt the pain which usually he doesn't. He had no idea why he felt that way. It had never happened before.

His past life could sometimes flash in his dreams and pains like thorns prickling his soul can be felt. And now it felt just like it. He was

confused, so disorientated. He knew her. He knew that it was her. The woman flashing in his dreams was her. That eyes, beautiful gazed

that he saw in his dreams. It was sweet. Her eyes were so deep and clear that beneath her, he saw nothing but just her heart. He knew

that she was no perfect but to love someone is to accept all, to see her beauty and just follow his heart. That was the feeling of love he felt

in his dreams but those dreams were never clear. They had ended with a stab, a painful stab that woke him up in beads of sweats. He

never saw the woman. He felt her and that's about it. He had desires to dream about her every night yet having doubts because of the

pain. He wanted that love, the warm and caring feeling he felt more than ever. However he tried to avoid the pain. It ended painfully that

he assumed that perhaps that woman betrayed her as he felt almost like the woman was stabbing him there. He barely saw it but he felt it

just like the love. Was Piper the woman? Can it be her? She looked too sweet to be the one responsible for his death. Would it be just a

lust as how he felt for the woman in his dreams? But that eyes, that faded eyes? It was just like her? Leo wanted more truths and Piper

would be the person to hand him that. Piper's consciousness regained and he just let his hands away. He knew there was something

wrong and will not be just about his past but about hers too. One way or another it will be something his heart wanted and that will be

where he would head to from this second. Never turn back to look at your past but a glimpse would be good even if its hurtful to him

eventually.

**_How would Leo react to this? Would he stalk her or hate her because of what he thought about her? Will a sweet sorrow love turns into a sour one? Please review if you like it or want to drop a comment to me. Thank you._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sealed With A Kiss (L)**

Perhaps it was just him and there was nothing at all, no love or anything. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. That night he experienced the dream again.

"_Come on, come here with me. Just be patient, we are almost there. Close your eyes, don't peak. Hold my hands and just trust me." Leo said to her as he held on tight to her cold hands. "We are here. Now open your eyes slowly and smile." His lover did as he told and as her eyes lay upon Leo's surprise, a sweet, gentle smile carved upon her face. It was a simple sun set on a beautiful hill top, under an old willow tree. Carved on top the tree was Leo's vow to her. _

"_This is a promise I make to you that I will love you always and this will be our destiny if ever we are separated. May my soul be yours and only yours." Love, Leo._

The beautiful scene ended with an excruciating pain. Leo woke up in beads of sweats. He slammed himself back on the bed, feeling hopelessly and angry. She was sweet to him. He knew how much he loved her and so was she. She cannot be the one who betrayed him but why did he felt that pain? He vowed to love her and perhaps if he returns to the tree he made as their destination, he will see her? The next morning, Leo orbed out to the place. Since he is a white lighter, he had the ability to sense a location as long as it's on Earth. When he was there, disappointment was seen on his face. The willow tree didn't exist neither was there any scenery at all. It was an empty, dusted land. No sign of love or warmness at all. This hill was completely different to the one he dreamed about yesterday. Could he have made those dreams up? He began to doubt his insanity. However, he needed to at least figure out who was his lover and why was Piper such an influence to him? Questions and more questions flooded his brain. He needed answer but there wasn't any. He strolled along the place. As he walked alone, he felt empty. Slowly, without him realizing, he dematerialized in front of the Halliwell manor. As his eyes lay upon the beautiful flowers, blooming at the outside of the manor, he felt a strong bond to this place. Perhaps its magical power drew him there but why him? He just needed some answer not more questions but all the signs related him back to this place. Love was empty to whitelighter and he was taught not to feel but how come these tingling feeling keep hunting him? That night he went back, feeling all mixed up. He knew the moment he closed his eyes, he would be witnessing the worst and best time there. As the clock ticks, Leo's eyes were wide open, staring at the empty walls. He felt fear, the fear of facing the truth. The truth may set his soul free but what if it is not what he wanted? Slowly, his eyes got heavier and he was brought to the magical world of dreams.

"_Please don't do this to me. I know that you are having some problems but please don't leave me again. I wanted your love so badly, I would give you everything. I thought you will always be mine and be there. Why are you so cruel to leave me? If you never wanted me in your life, don't tell me that you love me. Why did you want to hurt me this way? What have I done that is so wrong? Is loving you, a mistake? Don't come back if you intended to leave me. I hate the false hopes that you gave me and now all you can say is I am sorry?" that woman said as she ran off towards a busy road. A truck rammed her. Her face was covered with blood as she chanted why. _

Leo was sweating heavily. He pounded and fought in his dreams. He struggled. He needed to save her but it was too late. She died for him. Leo's face was pale and white in his dreams. As he took a glimpse of her motionless body, tears started to flow. He killed her. In his moments of shock and despair, far across the street, he saw a….

I am trying to do a cliffhanger there. Did it work? Well, if you are getting confused, it is basically about Leo feeling a connection to his past life after meeting Piper. He dreamed about his past life or at least he thought it was his past life. That then leads to something else which you have to follow the story to find out. Please review and thank you


	20. Chapter 20

**Sealed With a Kiss**

**_Uni has been busy and most of my time has been taken by it but i still want to write...even if its just a sometimes activity...anyway, please read and review. Just give me some feedbacks. That would be great...thanks..._**

... man, wearing a black robe, smiling at him.

He ran towards that man.With all his might he uncovered that man's hood. He saw Chris. He was smiling at him. Leo couldn't do a thing

but to wonder why? Why Chris? Why would his best friend be here? Why was he smiling? Why did he feel so bitter about it? His smile

seemed so wicked, almost evil and could not feel a single bit of compassion from him. He felt cold and empty as if his soul and innocence

was sucked out of his mortal body. Before Leo managed to ask him anything, he dematerialized. Leo once again felt a strong urge to run

away. Not once, his inner courage betrayed him but his conscious mind that often influenced his every action. His every uncertainties and

thoughts of the betrayal of his closed ones pushed him to the path he never once thought of, self denial. The denial of foreseen truths yet

not knowing the reliability of these dreams. The more he had these dreams, the more he felt the pressure of losing everyone. One by one

he felt closer to the world. He remembered Gideon, his senior once said that it was and will always be emotions that brings to ones'

failure. He once doubted that sentence because he felt that the world existed because there was love to it and it was what that made the

world. The world will always be a brighter place because there will always be hope and someone you missed and cared for day and

night without any doubts. Perhaps to some people it is a burden but will love only give burden and not the best time of your life? If one

has only one day to be spent with his love one perhaps that will be worth while. Even one last kiss would be the ever lasting feeling of

tenderness. The strength to unravel the truth came mainly from love that came from him. He can never explain how love kept him alive

yet knowing that it existed for a reason. His dream ended as always and hung him there with doubts and worries. Could it really be

Chris? He needed an explanation or at least something that leads to somewhere. He couldn't live with the fact that Chris could be his

greatest enemy of all times.

* * *

He went towards Chris room. Before he could knock, he heard someone else's voice. "That is it! I am not doing this anymore. Give me 

what I was promised. I will not care if you are the descendent of the greatest magician. You can kill me if you want but I had enough of

your funny tricks. Now, the stone"

**  
**

_**Do you like it? Want me to continue? Please give your opinions...thank you.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Sealed With a Kiss**

"Sorry but did I hear wrongly? You are threatening me? Now go away as far as you can before I do something I regret!" Chris shouted at him. That person felt a shiver right through his feet. He knew it was a bad idea to threaten the master but he really wanted that stone. It was the only thing that could save him. The stone will give him the chance to finally see his brother again. Until now, Chris never knew what the stone can do but the man knew it from the start. With that he can finally get his power back and get his revenge. If patient is what Chris wants, he shall give it to him for the time being. "Yes, master" He vanished in a swirl of wind.

* * *

His dreams were odd. Chris was the villain? Or not? Leo was messed up with his so-called, premonitions. Lying at the corner of the door, with his clothes all messed up and spirits lying everywhere. He knew this wasn't the best method but learning the truth that your only family will betray you, hurt him deep. "Leo, wake up. Don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. Please just follow me home. We can start all over again. Just me, you and Wyatt," Piper was in front of him. Staring at his soulless self, getting wasted with all the grief you can feel from one man. Piper lowered herself to him, slowly embraced him to give him love and support. Leo just cried at her shoulder. Useless as it may seem, Leo just needed someone. He was feeling lonely; threaten by the fact that he had no one. His refusal to accept that his master could be right made him worse but it was her. She brought light to him. His tears shall only be shed in front of her. His weaker self can only be seen by her. His trust and everything will only be with her. "You are not alone. I will always be there for you. All you need to do is to come back to me," Piper whispered as she faded away. Leo could not do a thing but to stretch his hand towards the fading soul. "Don't go, please don't leave me alone. I love you. I want to go with you. Don't do this to me!" he knelt on his knees as he screamed like a man who lost himself. He woke up in beads of sweat again. He just had another dream. He needed her. He must go back to her. His eyes glared around into the empty air. She was calling for him. He can feel the bond. Leo stood up and orbed to the manor door. His fingers were stiffed or maybe he was stiffed himself. Nervous as it can be, he knew he wanted this. He pressed the door bell. No one came out. Tapping his feet, feeling anxious, he wanted to leave but someone open the door. Not Piper or her sisters but somebody unexpected, Chris. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Chris was not wearing his shirt, not to mention that he was at the manor half naked while walking around. "Who is that?" Piper walked out and saw Leo. "Hi, we were just...cooking. He is helping me with Wyatt. That little boy can be very messy sometimes." Piper was holding Wyatt by her side. "Hi, I was just here…to see if there is anything I can do to help. I mean…to look for Chris. Nothing big though, just thought that we might go downtown and get a couple of beers. Anyway, I shall leave you guys to your 'cooking'." Leo left in a hurry without saying good bye. He wanted to save the embarrassment he was feeling to himself before she knew the reason he was there. As he was strolling, he wondered why Chris was there. Could it be that they were together and it was just his stupid dreams, playing a fool with his emotions? But how can it be so real that the pain he felt was almost as if he was really depressed and her calls, it was like she wanted him badly, desperately. Is it not real enough?

**_Please review if you enjoyed it and want more. _  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sealed With a Kiss**

As he was strolling down the street, his head was still working hard. Confused with what reality showed him and what his vivid memories appeared ever since he met her just made him really low. His most trusted person could be his worst nightmare and the woman he thought he was destined to be could be just an imagination resulted from his loneliness and desperation for love. He had no idea where to go or what to do. Maybe Piper was telling the truth. Maybe they are cooking, at least that was what he wanted it to be or maybe not. After his long walk, he reached to the manor again without realizing of course. Apparently, it was what his mind wanted him to do. He stood there long enough, piecing up his distorted mind. Chris should be gone by now. It would be his turn to ask her whether if she had a dream like him or at least about her background. He needed answers. He knocked and this time, she opened the door. She was really beautiful even in her simplest outfit. Why was he reacting this way? His heart was pumping faster than ever and he was feeling really anxious. It cannot be just because of a dream. He was here to get answers. He can't be falling for her. He cannot possibly do that. "Err…Hi…I am just here to ask you some questions? I really need your help and I believe you are the only one that can help me in this. But I really hope that you will not tell anyone, not even Chris," Leo said to her. "I guess I can try my best. Come on in," Piper invited him. They sat at the couch. Her sisters were out and it was only her. Her little baby was asleep as well. "Piper, this maybe a little personal, but have you ever had someone you really loved that you lost for quite sometime?" Leo said in a soft manner. "Why are you asking such a weird question? No, I mean I did love Wyatt's dad but not that deep. I was young and Wyatt was a mistake. I never did tell him though. Anyway, he left and I am fine by my own" Piper's words were hard to believe. He was always hoping that she could answer his dreams but maybe it was his obsession? What was it all about if he had not met her before? "Well, do you know me? I had dreams that you told me you love me forever and ever and asked me to come back to you. I know how true these dreams are. I am not trying to claim you or something. I just wanted to know if I ever did hurt you, I never meant to. I had no memories of what my life was. It was all erased once I am a white lighter. That was why I needed to talk to you," Leo told her. "Stop. Please just leave. I do not care about my past and certainly I have no idea what your dream is about. Sorry, I just can't help you. I never know you and its more like my willingness to talk to you was mainly because you are Chris's friend. I am sorry I can't help you. Maybe you should ask my sister instead. She is the master of premonition. Get Phoebe. I will tell her to talk to you so no worries and I will glad if you could leave now," Piper stood up and leaded him to the door. She seemed to disbelieve Leo's words. Leo was just someone she had just known and it was a little obscured that a guy just come in to her place and tell her that he dreamed about her all the time. She knew he was harmless but why trusts someone like him? Leo knew it would be quite weird, he going into her house, telling her about his weird dreams and all. He turned and left with a thank you.

"Hi, firstly I am not obsessed with your sister or something. This has been bothering me for quite sometime that I think I need answers to it. She said you can help me," Leo spoke to Phoebe gently, afraid that he might freak her out this time. "Well, tell me what's the problem and I will see how to go about?" Phoebe replied as she sipped her coffee once more. "I have been having these dreams as you know and it's more to reality that just a dream. It felt so intense. I have no idea why but I think that my past life could have something to do with it," Leo lowered his head. "Leo, look at my eyes. Tell me what do you see?" Phoebe asked. "Just your eyes," Leo answered. "Exactly. You are thinking too much about this. Maybe if you need to chill and begin to find another reason for your dreams. Maybe it's not on Piper. If you see it superficially, maybe you will just realize that your problem lies in the fact that you see too deeply. You saw my eyes when you stare at it, nothing else and you get the answer. However if you try to look beyond my eyes, you will find many knots that perhaps you will never be able to entangle it. Do you get what I meant by that?" Phoebe explained. "What if, the dreams were real? What if I did something bad to her before that I don't even remember?" Leo lifted his head at stared directly to Phoebe. "We will figure this out. So try to get some good sleep and we will figure this out together. You are not alone. You have all of us to help you out," Phoebe ensured him. "Another thing, Chris appeared in my dream too. He was there but not to help. I can see through his eyes. He is not like the Chris I know. I felt evilness from him. It felt so dark that I feared to feel. He is my best friend, virtually a brother to me. I am afraid of what I will find," Leo added. "No worries but considering you have those doubts, I think you better not tell no one about this and I will just make up a story to convince Piper. We can never be too careful. I have always felt that Chris has some hidden secret but Piper is always on his side," Phoebe said. Before he left, he turned to her and said, "Thanks for trusting me. I really have no idea what to do without you". With a deep breath he left Phoebe with a gentle smile. Phoebe went back to her office to do some work but she can't seem to focus. That smile left Phoebe to think. She felt weird. Why was his smile so intoxicated to her? Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. "Hi darling, just wondering if you would like to have lunch later?" Cole spoke through the phone.

**_Please comment. Tell me if you want more of this..._  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Time passed by so slowly where players failed to track. Leo was running out of time. He was desperate as dreams taunted him night and day He rather had his soul strip out from his white lighter body. He needed his memory to explain the unexplainable. He needed his long lost or should he say hidden feelings. He hungered for the touch that he often felt upon his dreams. He knew how much his virtual self had loved her. Something can be so pure that he felt no fear or loneliness but love and courage to keep searching, hoping that one day she will accept him. He slowly felt in love with Piper Halliwell just through his dream. It seemed like he knew her for so long, for such a time where it was no longer just sparkly feelings but deep and true feelings that no white lighter would ever understand because they were destined to be lonely, to feel no love, no warmness and what he is feeling now, simply broke every single white lighter rule ever exist.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was having weird dreams herself. She saw herself waking up just to see Leo beside him and not Cole. She was worried, very worried. What if this is not just a dream but the truth? After all, being like a premonition witch, she does have the ability to get a glimpse into the future. She begins to realize her feelings and started to distant away from Leo. She figured it would be the best for her to do that. Cole is her life, her soul mate and will remain so forever and ever. Never will she want to see the man she loved getting hurt. Little she knows, Chris was behind her dream. "Based on her loyalty towards Cole, she will learn to back off from Leo and that will leave him lost. Thank you for your help. You are doing what is best for the magical world. Trust me" Chris told the dream maker.

"Hi Phoebe, do you have a moment to spare? I need to talk to you," Leo asked her as she strolled very swiftly to the car. "I am sorry but I can't, I am a little busy at the moment," Phoebe rejected him and went into the car. Leo's persistence was stopped by Cole. "What do you want from my wife? Get the Hell off the car!" Cole barked at him. "I just needed some help from her, please, I beg you," Leo insisted to talk to her. "You better leave her alone or you shall pay," Cole whispered into his ears as Leo watched his eyes flashes from black to normal. Leo backed off. He realized that Cole is no ordinary demon. He is the source of all evil. As the Turners left, Leo was standing there shocked. He couldn't believe what he saw but if Cole was here all along with a plot to destroy the Halliwells, who can he trust? He snapped out of his daunting thoughts when Piper addressed him. "If you are looking for Chris, I am sorry but he is not here." "No, actually I just wanted to apologize for that day. I didn't mean to scare you or get you into more problems. I am sorry and do not worry I will try my best to keep myself out of your life." Leo told her and orbed off. Piper was left to ponder whether she did really misunderstand him. He seemed really disturbed and not here just for the commotions. "Maybe I should invite him for dinner with the family to make him feel part of us. That way he won't feel so lonely and desperately trying to get friends this way," thought Piper by herself.

**Should she do that? Invite him for dinner, not knowing his intentions? Please comment. I love those. Enjoy**


	24. Chapter 24

Sealed With a Kiss

Phoebe avoided him. Piper recognized him as an enemy. Chris cannot be trusted. People around him seemed to be hiding something from him. His mentor, his elderly mates, everyone,

running away from telling him the truth that he longed seeks. Why is that? He can never understand but he needed to know. He decided that he will once again ask for Piper's help. If

she is his soul mate that he lost long ago, he at least needed to know the truth for her sake even if she eventually bruises him from inside out. He took a deep breath and knocked the

Halliwell manor and Piper who opened the door didn't quite welcome him. "Piper, don't go please. Stay. I know that you can't understand why am I doing this and all but trust me I have

only the best interest for you. I do not know why or how come I am this way but there is something that had happened and somehow or someway, someone took this all away from us,

our memories, our bond and most importantly, our love. Don't you see it? If you are not going to fight this with me, you are just like me, a lost soul who had no idea what had happened

but feel that it is not right! I believe you felt the same way I do!" Leo gripped the door so tightly, it almost felt like he was at the merge between going insane or getting her to

understand. He needed this so much just as she did and he knew it from the start, from the moment he laid his eyes on her that she belonged to him. They belonged to each other from

long ago and will always be. It is not just a dream. "Leo, so what if it's the truth? I don't want to know anymore. It hurts to think about it. It is true that I am lost like you! I have dreams

just like that and do you know how fearful I am to sleep? I am so fearful because once it's over, I got to say good bye to him again. No matter how hard or what I do, he left, he still

leave me every single time in such a cruel manner. Having someone I loved so dearly leave me every single time and hurting me so deeply in a dream showed me how much I loved this

person to a state I prefer not knowing him just so I won't be hurt. I am weak alright, I am so weak that I know that will crash. I have nothing but Wyatt left and I just want to be with

him and take good care of him. He is everything to me. I do not need to go through this pain again. Let me go, alright? I am not that girl you dreamed every night, I am just Piper

Halliwell. I just a girl you misunderstood as another person," Piper begged him gently. Leo was stunned. He thought she would want him as much as he wanted her. "No, no! Deep

down in me is determined to bring this love back. I am not letting go. I know I promised her this, I can't remember when or how I promised but I did. I promised her to always love her

and will be back for her. I am not letting go so easily! Please don't do this to both of us. You knew it. You knew all along that you were the girl, the woman I loved!" Leo embraced her

so tightly while little tears were dwelling in his eyes. He just couldn't move on and forget about this. It mattered too much, almost like this his life, his destiny, his everything. Piper stood

there, contemplating about her feelings but can't help but to feel the love as he hugged her so tightly like he was afraid to never see her again. She felt the love herself towards him but

she was afraid and confused. What if this wasn't meant to be? What if there is a very good reason for this and she ruined everything by going against it?

**Writer's notes: Please review. Tell me what you think about this chapter and whether it's a worth to continue? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
